The present invention relates to a table having a table plate which may be expanded if necessary by extension leaves.
Tables of the type under discussion are widely used.
Conventional tables use mounts for extension leaves, which make conversion of the table are used for extension leaves possible so that the usable surface of the table plate is enlarged.
It has been recognized however that the use of mountings in such tables is rather expensive, and the disadvantage of such structures is also that in order to obtain an enlarged usable surface of the table plate the entire table had to be converted. with such partial utilization of the leaves these conventional tables have not been much in use.